Margo Demo (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Margo Electra Demo is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Margo has purple eyes and short, blonde hair. In Soul Calibur IV-V, her hair is longer. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Margo's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Margo's main weapon is Soul Edge. That weapon has special powers. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Margo wields a brown version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Margo's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Margo always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Margo throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Margo punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage For Margo's gladiator outfit, Margo wears a purple dress that consists of a spiderweb shaped bustier and a long skirt with white spiderweb designs and a slit on the right side. For her assassin outfit, she wears a purple ankle-length off the shoulder dress with a slit on the right side. She also wears purple heels without any daggers on the sole part of her heels to her outfits. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Gladiator) Name: Margo Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (08,19) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (25,20) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (28,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (28,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 25,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Assassin) Name: Margo Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (08,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (28,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (28,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 25,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Create-a-Soul formula SCIV Trivia *Margo has a tiny voice in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slightly low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I gut lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who knows what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Margo's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 3857.JPG|Margo's 1P costume 100 3858.JPG|Margo's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3859.JPG|Margo's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3860.JPG|Margo's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3861.JPG|Margo's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h26m37s20.png|Margo (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h26m55s78.png|Margo (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h27m18s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h27m29s221.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h27m36s66.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h27m48s191.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-17h27m58s40.png|Margo (1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Margo's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150517 095848.jpg|Margo's 2P costume 20150517 095854.jpg|Margo's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150517 095858.jpg|Margo's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150517 095904.jpg|Margo's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150517 095908.jpg|Margo's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h05m32s42.png|Margo (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h06m06s5.png|Margo (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h06m20s13.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h06m33s105.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h06m41s206.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h07m21s13.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-10h07m47s10.png|Margo (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle.